


The Burden of responsability

by TheCursedGentleman



Category: DCU, Devil May Cry, Marvel (Comics), Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Street Fighter, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedGentleman/pseuds/TheCursedGentleman
Summary: In a world where the outsider was curious, chaos was necessary to bring the best and the worse of people.All to find the one that would be worthy of the power.Everything to find the new Messiah.





	The Burden of responsability

As the Outsider being entered an unknown place, he found a man, he was powerful, not as he was, but he was vastly powerful, for a human.

The man had grey combed hair and red clothes, he was sitting in a wheelchair, supposedly incapable of walking by himself.

"What brings you here, to the Axiom?" The older man asked the outsider.

"I am known as the Beyonder, I felt something calling for me..." He said as he looked to this thing called 'Axiom', it was a force of nature for lack of a better word, all that power, it was significantly inferior to his power, of course, the Axiom is at least a 10th-dimensional force while himself was beyond the concept of infinite universes, it was still something to be recognized as.

"I feel that it requests something, but what?" The Beyonder asked the man.

"It hungers for another Messiah, I am nothing but a person who can understand it... partially, unfortunately as it is." The man said.

"And how is it supposed to get another Messiah?" The Beyonder asked, finding the idea of a savior interesting, it could stop the boredom he was feeling for the time being.

"The only way the Axiom knows to bring the strongest feelings of humans." The man told the Beyonder.

"And that is?" Beyonder asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, the Apocalypse." The man told him.

The Beyonder was ecstatic, that didn't cross his mind, seeing most timelines in which happened the apocalypse, the only survivors would be the mutants or the aliens, and the cosmic beings.

"But how would the humans survive the ordeal?" Beyonder asked, prompting the other man to bring up what it seemed to be some kind of mechanical glove.

"Simple, we just need to reintroduce COMPs to humanity." He told Beyonder.

"Is that so? Then don't mind if I bring along some other things, while a Messiah seems to be a great idea, I want people to pass through a 'Metamorphosis', for lack of a better word to change and reivent themselves." Beyonder told him.

"If it doesn't compromise the Axiom main directive to find a Messiah, then there is no problem with that." The man said.

"And by the way, I want it to be in New York, not just the city, but the entire state." Beyonder told him.

"Why?" The man asked confused at the request.

"Consider it a beta test of sorts." Beyonder said as he disappeared.

Long gone would be the days in which peace was a thing.

In another place of the vast infinite dimensional layered multiverse, Peter was sitting alone on the cafeteria of Midtown High School, he had no friends or anything of the sorts, nothing special on him except his intelligence.

And in a world where intelligence is actually trumped due to people having super powers or money to buy a super armor, some sort of alien physiology or a cosmic protection, being smart would never help him.

Frankly, he wasn’t even sure if he would be capable of finishing high school, due to the difficulties with money his family was having, and he hated it, this feeling of being powerless, weakness, he wanted to show them all.

But show what? The failure he is?

He looked at the table of popular people and he seethed in jealousy and anger.

They didn’t have to deal with what he had, everyone loved Flash and Liz, Eddie was the cool guy, Gwen Stacy was the pretty and smart girl, Harry Osborn was the dude with the ‘fuck you’ money, Felicia Hardy was just a roamer that everyone loved, the only he could consider friendly was Kenny ‘King Kong’, but he is a special case because he is the ‘everyone favorite person’ of sorts.

And then, heavy steps were heard from the hallways, which was weird because all the students had lunch at the same time, not to mention that the teachers ate at their own place, so who was coming here?

Peter raised an eyebrow at the newcomers, two cops to be exactly.

One of them was a young man with shaggy hair and had his eyes closed, while the other one was a grumpy older man, whose beer belly was beginning to show.

“Anyone here has connections with the Parker family? I was told that they had a kid here, but not much information about that.” The older cop asked aloud to them, who were now quietly murmuring about what it could be.

“Hey Peter, did you tried to make an evil robot to destroy the school, yes?” Flash asked him from the other side of the cafeteria, while Peter himself just stood up and looked at both officers.

“Yes, I am Peter Parker, what happened?” Peter asked with a furrowed eyebrow as he the suspense got better of him, did something happen with uncle Ben and aunt May?

“I am sorry son…” The grumpy cop said as he took his hat for him, and just with those four words, he lost all the strength, he felt into those knees.

“H-How, w-wha?” He asked, his brain went into confusion, he couldn’t even form the words anymore.

Others, like Flash, were astonished at what was happening, someone close to them just lost his guardians.

“Wait, what does that mean then? I mean, Peter lives with his uncles, isn’t it?” Liz Allen asked.

“Because his parents already died, that means that Peter will go to an orphanage.” Flash told them, the revelation made many either widen their eyes at the fact that Peter now had no one on his family alive and many others to raise their eyebrows to how Flash knew that.

“Wait, how do you even know that? Do you follow Peter around so that you get more ideas to call him names?” Harry Osborn asked as he wasn’t one that liked to bully Peter or anyone, but hey, he wanted to be one of the cool kids, so it was simpler to say nothing about it.

“We are childhood friends… Were, we were childhood friends.” Flash said, before he corrected himself.

“They were killed, eaten alive.” The younger one said as he looked to Peter with what it seemed to be a face of anguish, Peter himself had a face which one could see all the hope leaving his body.

“HOW?” Peter shouted in anger and desperation, for once all the knowledge Peter had was useless, just like when he couldn’t protect himself.

The idea of being eaten alive passed through the head of some of the students, they couldn’t continue eating and some even puked at the simple thought of losing someone close in that fashion.

“I-I don’t know son, we are trying to figure out what happened, but for all I know, it could have been some radioactive creature, an alien, a mutant o-or maybe even some cultists if not cannibals themselves.” The grumpy cop said as his face was now of a parental one as he crouched and put his hands-on Peter’s shoulders, trying to comfort him, just like he would do with his daughters when one of them broke with their boyfriends or had a bad time.

“I am sure that they are in a better place now, but I may say, I loved the taste of an old couple.” The younger cop said with a wolfish and maniac grin as he began to laugh.

The dark and twisted laugh that left his lips would haunt the students for what it seemed to be years.

“What are you talking about Thomas?!” The older cop shouted as he pulled his gun from the holster and aimed at the laughing cop.

“Oh my oh my, I must say that you people must be stupid, seriously, how I loved when aunt May simply received me to enter the door with a simple lie ‘I saw someone suspicious walking around here’ and then talking to old man Ben about ‘Great Power comes great responsibility’ when I decided to drop the act.” ‘Thomas’ said as he howled into the ceiling, and his torso began to grow bigger than uniform, the green fur coming quickly behind it, those yellow eyes that seemed to be aware of many secrets, the ears that could pinpoint your location from dozens of meters away even if you just let your breath out for a millisecond.

“Holy fuck is a werewolf.” Flash Thompson said as he just couldn’t believe in his own eyes, and wasn’t capable of reacting when the creature lunged at Peter and at the cop.

That is before the Werewolf summersaulted so that it could avoid a bullet, psychic lead to be more exact.

“Heh, I thought the Bizarre Adventure was finished on the Egypt, I guess I was wrong.” The newcomer said, the get up of a cowboy and a weird looking gun he held on his hands.

“Name is Hol Horse, of course, is not like you gonna hold into that information for too long.” He said as he prepared his gun once again.

When he cocked the gun to shoot once again, he was frozen.

Frozen because of the aura **he** was emitting, and **he**?

**He** didn’t know what was happening, his entire vision was being filled with lines and what it seemed to be some kind of code, the pain was too much for **him** , so **he** collapsed, and **he** wasn’t the only one to suffer that.

Just one line impregnated their thoughts as their safety were on the hands of a cowboy and the old cop.

‘We need to survive.’


End file.
